


Living On

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-25
Updated: 2009-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Living On

**Title:** Living On  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's prompt #185: End of an Era  
 **Warning(s):** None. Also, for those who ~~hope~~ think the Snarry ship is sinking, it's not going anywhere.  
 **A/N:** Farewell to the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/profile)[**snarry_games**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry_games/). Long live Snarry!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Living On

~

“Never thought I’d see this day,” Ron said. “The end of an era.”

Harry smiled. “Severus was determined to make up for the Voldemort years, and I think he did.”

“I'll say,” Hermione interjected. “He’s being touted as the best Headmaster of the age.”

“I would’ve fought you on that forty years ago,” Harry admitted. “But you're right. Dumbledore wasn’t cut out for peace. It would have been too much of an adjustment for him, he was too used to plotting.”

“And I was not?” a silky voice asked.

Harry smiled broadly. “Severus!”

“Indeed.” Severus smirked. “The trio, together again.”

~

Harry moved to help Severus into a chair. For all he was eighty, Severus could still move as stealthily as any spy. “I don’t require assistance,” Severus snapped, even as he leaned heavily on Harry.

“I know,” Harry whispered. “I just like touching you in public.” Harry grinned as Severus blushed.

“It’s time,” Hermione said.

Severus nodded. “Indeed. You will be a worthy headmistress.” And as Hermione’s induction as Headmistress of Hogwarts began, all Harry could think was that while this was the end of an era, it was the beginning of their new retired life together. He couldn’t wait.

~


End file.
